Seperated
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: When Laura meets Ross at a meet and greet, Ross feels something he has never felt between any other fan. Everything is great, she even goes on tour with him! But she has to go back home... Will they ever really be happy? (Short story with a few chapters)
1. Meet and Spend The Day With Ross

**So I was rummaging through some old notes I had on my phone and I came across this awesome idea for a story. This story is based off of a dream I had but I expanded it. So I hope you enjoy this small story! It's going to be a few chapters. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Two Month's Ago**

Laura is just an ordinary girl from a small town. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this girl. This brunette had hair that reached to her hips, chocolate brown eyes that was every guys dream, yet no guy had actually gazed in, she was petite for the age of nineteen. She had a bright yet shy personality but that was what made her unique.

Her life changed forever when one day she met Ross Lynch, heartthrob of the music world on one Summer day. She was at a meet and greet at one of his concerts with his band called R5.

"Don't be shy." Stormie Lynch, Ross' mother said as she entered the room where the band of five were; Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, and their longtime family friend Ellington Ratliff. Ross, Rydel, and Riker all had blonde hair while Rocky and Ellington had brown. They all were a family band including Ellington who was called by his last name, Ratliff, most of the time because it started with an R. That was the point of R5; for all their names to start with R.

Laura entered the room and give each member a smile. "Hey." Rydel said with a friendly smile.

"Hi." Laura said shyly with a little bit of laughter fitted into it.

"Don't be shy." Riker said.

"Would it help if I told you that I saw you in the crowd?" Ross said while raising his eyebrow. Laura's shoulders relaxed but her faced flushed with redness. Ross laughs a bit and walks over to Laura and hugs her.

"Wow. I mean, you did?"

"Yeah! You were in the front row."

Ally smiles and then Rydel says, "You're really pretty. So, what's you're name?"

"Thank you. I'm Laura and I'm nineteen."

"Hey, Ross is nineteen too!" Rydel says,

"I know. I know a lot about you guys."

"You're really lucky." Rocky says.

"What do you mean, because I get to meet you? If so, then yes, I am very lucky. I have been a fan from the first time you posted R5TV. I am the biggest fan you have."

"Wow, we have a probably the coolest fan ever." Riker says. Everyone agree's.

"Thanks!" Laura says a little more open.

"But I mean, you're really lucky because you are the last person to meet us at this destination."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"So which one of us to you like the most?" Ratliff gestures to himself.

Laura smiles, "I love all of you but I love Ross!" Ross hugs Laura the most.

"I am very flattered."

"Ross, you are the most flirtatious person if even seen." Laura says.

Ross flexes his arms in the air, "Hey, what can I say?" He flips his hair, "I'm cute." Laura laughs while the rest of the band rolls their eyes and laugh. "So where are you from?"

Laura turns to Ross, "Goldfort, California."

"Where's that?"

"It's a small town at the edge of the California border. Very distant from L.A."

"Cool. You travelled that far just for a concert for us?" Ross asks surprised.

"You're guy's concert is so worth the miles and hours it takes to get here."

"Well, thank you for coming out."

"Time for a picture." Mark Lynch, their father says. Laura walks over to the band and everyone aligns while Laura stands between Ross and Rydel. Mark takes the photo and gives it to Laura while Ross continue talking totally forgetting what was actually going on. Ally forgot that Ross was famous and Ross forgot that Laura was a fan. A few minutes went by of just Ross and Laura talking and sharing facts. Rydel coughs to get their attention, "So, how about we go do something?"

"With me?" Laura asks wide eyed.

"Yes, of course, with you."

"Wow, okay, what should we do?"

"Well, what do you want to do? It's LA and you are a tourist so you get to pick. It's not night so we can hang out till late if you want?"

"Oh, my God! Yes, of course I would. Walk of Fame?"

"Yeah, sure!" Everyone agrees. They went to the Walk of Fame, Grammy Museum, and the Hollywood Sign. Laura definitely had a enjoyable time touring the city especially with her favourite band. She could hardly believe that she was really hanging out with Rydel, Ellington, Riker, Rocky, and definitely Ross. She had always wanted to meet Ross and the rest of the band and they are taking her touring! For her, it's more than a dream come true.

They continued going too more places until dark. "I can't believe how amazing this is." Laura says staring up at the Hollywood sign. Ross pulls out his digital camera and snaps a picture of Laura looking up at the sign. Laura turns around and smiles, "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Ross asks with a huge grin on his face.

Laura blushes a bit, "Yeah."

"Can I post it online?" Ross tests his luck.

Laura smiles as she thinks about it. Millions of his fans will see from all over the world. I guess that won't matter. "Sure." Laura smiles.

"Great, I'll post a few when I get home."

Laura smiles. R5 drops off Laura off at her hotel but Ross was the only one to volunteer himself to walk her to her room. Ross put on a pair of sunglasses and a hat just in case the paparazzi decided to follow them. They got out of the car and entered the front hotel doors. Laura walks to her room as Ross follows. They walk down the hall as she is on the main level. They get to her room and she puts the key card in the door and it opens up.

"This was the most unreal, amazing, and extraordinarily fun day." Laura says standing close to Ross.

"I'm glad you had a great time." Ross says with a smile on his face, happy that she could make her happy.

"Well, I guess this is it." Laura put her hand on the doorknob.

"Maybe we will see each other again?" Ross asks in hope.

"Yeah, one day. Another meet and greet."

Ross doesn't ask but just goes for a hug and she hugs him back. They slowly release and Ross leans in for a kiss. They both heard two girls running down the hall as Ross had to leave slowly. "I'll see you again soon." Ross said as he ran down the hall. She felt butterflies has he still kept his eye contact with her. He turned the corner as she turned into her room. She closes the door behind her and leaned her back against the door and exhales with a smile permanently glued on her face.

"Who was that?" Raini, Laura's best friend came around the corner.

Laura, still staring in through space not paying close attention to what Raini is saying, "Ross."

"What are you talking about?" Laura just stood there in space thinking back to the day she spend with him. "Okay, it's late. Either you drank too much tonight or you're just really sleepy. Let's get you to bed so we can find out which one then we will find out in the morning." Raini brought Laura to her bed.

"He kissed me." Laura thought out loud.

"Yeah, sure." Raini said and then Laura fell fast asleep.

That night Ross couldn't get Laura out of his head. He didn't know why he felt this significant feeling towards her. She was just a fan. She only spent the day with him and his family. But then they kisses and everything in his world changed. He got her social medias so that he could tag her in everything earlier. He was so excited. He downloaded the pictures to his computer and got onto his Twitter and posted: "Fun time with this girl! LauraMarano." Then had the pictures of the meet and greet that had already been on his computer, Mark must have uploaded them already. He also clipped to the tweet, the picture of her looking at the Hollywood Sign and many other pictures that he had taken. He went on his Instagram and added the photo's their including other social media's.

The following morning Laura had been woken up by Raini shaking her. "What! What! What's going on?"

"Laura! Check out your social media!" Raini announced.

Laura snailed to her phone and opened the app. She had thousands of notifications! Her face lit up in shock. "How? How did I get so many followers?"

"I think it could be a someone who tagged you in his post."

"What?" Laura searched all the way down her notifications and noticed that Ross had tagged her in a post. Laura went to his post and saw all the photo's that he posted including the photo's of her. "He actually posted them."

"You guys look so cute together. I was wondering why you were acting so weird last night. You spent the day with Ross and his family. That's crazy. Did you get to know Ross?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot about Ross that fans wouldn't really know about Ross over a computer."

"That's great. Tell me everything."

"Well, I met him at the meet and greet and then we started talking since I was the last person to meet him. Rydel invited me to spend the rest of the day with them and then we went around L.A. We visited The Grammy Museum, Walk of Fame, Hollywood Sign… It was unreal. He brought me to the hotel and then he kissed me!"

"Hold up! He kissed you? Ross Lynch kissed you?"

"Yeah, I know right? It was amazing. And I'll probably never see him again."

"I'm sorry, Laura. Maybe one day."

"Yeah. But I'll always remember that kiss."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Hell yes, he is!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Me either."


	2. It's Hurts Them!

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews! Kisses! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I lay on my couch with Raini next to me watching our favourite show together, The Vampire Diaries. They are just season one re-runs. I had my phone on the coffee table which happened to light up. 'You Now Have Over 5000 Followers!' This is just crazy. How does someone from a town that no one even knows about, have over thirty followers on Twitter? How would someone, not even known for her smarts, be kissed by her all-time celebrity crush? I'm not going to lie here, I did miss Ross. He likes me, me of all of the billion human beings on this Earth, he likes me. Usually I shipped him with other celebrities like Maia Mitchell but he likes me. Someone no one even knows. I wasn't even popular at school when I was in high school. I only had one friend and that was Raini. I can't even think of myself having anything to do with celebrities but then I meet Ross and my life changed, including my social media life.

I usually kept my personal life and my social media life separate but it's kind of hard when you have 5000 people following you. My phone buzzes again. 'You Now Have Over 6000 Followers!' Make that 6000. I didn't think that it would have mattered if Ross tagged me in stuff, but then again if I was in someone else's shoes and I was the one who found Ross with another girl, I would definitely question who that girl is. Now that I think of it, people must have something to say about the photos. I mean, they always do, I would.

I go onto my Twitter and see tons of new notifications. I havn't seen so many in my life. Is this what life is for famous people? If it is, in some way, it's kind of scary. There are thousands!

Under some of the photos reads of:

'Who is this girl?'

'Is this Ross's Girlfriend?'

'She's pretty'

'When was this'

'Who is she'

'They are together?'

'If you are together, Ross and Maia are way better together'

'Ross is mine!'

' *Cry Face* What happened?'

'She's pretty, but Maia is prettier'

'Is she famous?'

'I heard she's just a fan'

'Good!'

'I want to be her!'

'Ross dating a fan?'

'Is Ross dating her?'

'Yes!'

'They are going to break up!'

'Calm the f*** down people!'

'Yes, you don't even know if they are!'

'They are dating, duh!'

"They think I'm dating Ross." I stare at my phone.

Raini sits up, "What?"

"They think I'm dating Ross."

Raini looks at my phone, "Holy, crap! You're phone is blowing up!"

"I know, I don't know what to do."

"Change your name and move to Peru?"

"Very funny. But seriously. It's Courtney Eaton all over again."

"Tweet something."

"Like what, I don't Tweet."

"Then why do you have an profile?"

"i don't know, everyone has one."

"Okay." Raini opens to start a tweet and takes a selfie of us together sitting on the couch.

"You're going to post that? I look terrible."

"Don't start with me, Laura."

"Fine. Post it."

"'Watching Vampire Diaries With The Bestie.' And post."

"Seriously, that's my first post. No one is going to care that I'm watching Vampire Diaries." Suddenly my phone starts blowing up with comments and tweets to me. Raini must have posted to my Instagram as well. I take my phone from Raini's hands and stare at the phone which is now blowing up with feed. "I stand corrected. Look at these comments."

'You're both pretty.'

'Finally, she posts something.'

'Can I be her?'

'Pretty? shes ugly.'

'I hate you LauraMarano!'

'That's not nice!'

'What's the girl on the left's Twitter?'

'She posts nothing, loner'

'Nobodies.'

'You all are just jealous!'

'I'm going to be LauraMarano! okay? okay.'

'Please, put some makeup on ogre you'll look more trashy that way.'

'What the hell? Rude!'

'ugly'

'U destroyed my life!'

'How?'

"Laura, are you reading these comments?" Raini asks in shock.

"Yeah, why would people say such mean things about me? They don't even know me."

"Just ignore them. they are just people."

"Yeah, but I used to be one of those people. And it killed me not knowing if Ross and Courtney were dating or not. I cyber bullied her. But now I'm in the point of view of Courtney."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"I mean, some of the comments are great but then people are saying really cruel things. And it hurts a little bit. I'm getting all this hate and I didn't even do anything."

"We could say that this is a life lesson well learnt."

"Yeah, I'm not going to say another bad thing to a celebrity again."

"Good."

"Imagine if I was actually dating Ross."

"Yeah, that would be so awesome!" Raini cheers.

"Which will never happen."

"Well, you do know that he likes you and he did kiss you. And you obviously like him too."

"Yeah, I do, duh." I laugh.

"I'm not talking about celebrity crush. Laur, admit it, you actually like him after you got to know him."

"Whaaaaat? Pftss, why would I like- Okay, duh, I like him. But there is no possible way that we could be together. He's famous, I'm not. I know nothing about knowing more than five people that aren't part of my family. I can barely handle the followers I have now."

"Laura, they are just followers. You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Mention Ross in a tweet."

"What? That would be like torture to everyone."

"C'mon. I want to see what happens."

"Okay, what should I post?"

"Post… ' RossR5 Had so much fun with you yesterday! Miss you.' Then a winky face."

"Nooooo! You know what will happen?"

"No, what, do you?"

"No, but it's just that…"

"Laur, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Fine, I'll post it." I post the Tweet and instantly I get so much feed.

'They are dating!'

'She's a slut'

'Little Nobody is using Ross for fame!'

'Yay! She had fun, I love you Laura!'

'Laura is bae!'

'She is just using Ross.'

'Shut up!'

'Maia is AWESOME, unlike you!'

'How could people hate her, they barely know her.'

'You piss me off. Cause if you're with Ross then PROVE IT! And if you love him, PROVE IT! And post a damn photo.'

"God! People are so cruel." Raini says.

"I know."

"That last comment, 'Prove it?' It's been a day."

"I'm not even with him."

"Don't even read more."

"Okay."

My phone lights up again, ' RossR5 responded to you're tweet.' "Laura, look at your'e phone!"

"I thought you said not to-"

"Just look at you're phone!" Raini almost smacks me in the face with my phone.

"Okay!" I look down at my phone. "Ross responded, I wonder what he said!" I start to freak out.

Raini laughs, "Then find out."

I click on the notification and it goes to his post, " ' LauraMarano Thanks! Miss you too!' Then a kissy face." Raini and I start screaming.

"Oh, my God, Laura!"

"I know!" Ally calms down. "But what do I do now?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I like this story because it sends a message with what's been going on with the R5 family all over social medias. This lets you have the point of view of what it must be like for Ross and Courtney. I didn't even intend for that to happen, it just did. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and Follow! More Reviews, the faster I update!**

 **BTW: All of those mean comments, they are REAL COMMENTS about Courtney and it just makes me sick! And if you're one of those kind of commenters then I would think twice before commenting something rude because that is Cyber Bullying! Remember that! When you give or get hate from someone that is being a bully! And have we learnt nothing from Austin & Ally? Bullying hurts people! Ross, Laura, Calum, and Raini all personally told us their experiences with bullying and it is not good! Preventing bullying is the easiest task ever! JUST DON'T DO IT!**

 **Thank you! ~H**


	3. The Date

'Private Message from RossR5'

Raini looks down at the coffee table and notices that Laura left her phone at the apartment when she went out to go grocery shopping.

Yes, they decided to move into L.A. because they enjoyed it so much that they wanted to stay.

Raini looks at the notification because the curiosity got the best if her. She noticed that Ross messaged her. A little peek wouldn't hurt anyone. She opened the phone since Ally told her the password. Raini reads the message, "Hey! I'm in town for a couple of hours, maybe wanna hang out for a few?"

Raini's jaw almost came off it's hinges. Her best friend practically just got asked out by one of the hottest celebrities on Earth! Raini knew that Laura would be too shy to actually go through with it so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She replied, "That would be great!"

Ross replies, "Pick you up at 6?"

"It's a date."

Raini was so excited for Laura, even though Laura knows nothing about the plans that had just been set up for her.

 **AT LAURA**

Laura entered the store and took off her sunglasses and suddenly she was tackled by paparazzi and flashing lights. Laura tried to cover her face from the painful light but they lights were just too bright. "Please, leave me alone." That didn't help whatsoever. "Can I just shop in peace, please?"

"What is going on between you and celeb Ross Lynch?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Give us the details!"

"We are not dating!"

"Tell us more!"

"Will you guys ever date?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Or are you just lying to us to keep your guys' relationship a secret?"

"I'm not dating Ross."

"So you say?"

Laura tries to ignore the Pap for a while so she can get some grocery shopping done and over with so she can go home. After shopping she heads home. She arrives at her apartment after an hour in L.A. traffic. She enters through the doors and as soon as she did that Raini came running after her. "What's got you in all of a hype?" Laura asks as she starts putting the groceries away.

"You'll thank me later."

"Thank you for what?" Raini raises her eyebrows and winks at her. "Raini, I can read minds. What did you do?" She asks accusingly.

"I got you a hot date, that's what!"

"What? With who?"

"Some blonde guy who I decided to start messaging for you."

"You took my phone?"

"You left it and I'm sorry but the curiosity took over me but you'll thank me later."

"So, who is the so-called 'Hot Date'?"

"He goes by the name Ross Lynch!"

"You didn't!"

"I did!"

Laura drops the eggs she was holding and they fall on the ground, "Crap!"

"I'll clean that up, you have to get ready."

"When are we going out?"

"He's picking you up at 6."

Laura turns her head to look at the stove, "That's in an hour!"

"You go get ready, I'll clean up the eggs." Raini laughs while Laura goes to take a shower.

Laura changes into clothes and puts on some make up. She blow dries her hair and then puts her hair in a bun leaving her long bangs to be left and she curls them and any strands that came out so it looks natural and pretty. She checks herself out in the tall mirror in her room and realizes that she isn't wearing any jewelry. She puts in a few rings, a sparkly necklace, and a pair of cute black earrings.

She checks herself out once more and sees that everything is perfect. She is so excited that she can barely control herself. She walks into the livingroom and Raini looks up and smiles. She stands up and says, "You look hot, Laur!"

"I do? You don't think it's too much?"

"No, Ross is going to love you. And if there is any Pap, you might want to look good."

"But they already think that we are dating, won't me looking like this make it look like I am dating him?"

"You're going on a date, trust me, you will be dating Ross by the end of the night."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Well, I'm not going to get my hopes up. Anything can happen in the world of fame."

"Yeah, and something magical is going to happen tonight." Raini winks.

"Okay, chill your roll here. I'm just going to wait for Ross outside."

"Oh, no you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Los Angeles and you could get kidnapped or worse. You're staying here, in the safety of your own home. And it's proper for the guy to pick the girl up from the door."

Laura rolls her eyes and sits on a bar stool until Ross got their. She is anticipating spending the night with Ross. She wonders what he has planned for them.

A knock is at the door and Laura's heart dropped. She honestly didn't know what the night had in store for her. Raini opened the door for her and Raini froze. "Raini?" Laura came around Raini. "She's a fan."

"I can tell." Ross says.

Laura introduces Ross to Raini and a few minutes later Raini says, "How about you guys stay here, I'll leave." Raini grabs her purse and winks at Laura before exiting out the door.

"Looks like we're staying in. I hope this doesn't ruin anything you had planned." Laura says

"No, this is fine."

"Good, shall we order something?"

"Sure."

"Chinese food?"

"You read my mind."

About an hour goes by after ordering the food and talking.

"We have so much in common." Ross says.

"Yeah! I'm so surprised."

"I know our food hasn't even come yet but I know that this is just right."

"What is?"

"Laura, be my girlfriend?"

Laura froze, did he just ask her to be his girlfriend. She liked him, a lot! But was this okay. Of course it is, but Laura didn't think so for some reason. she smiled and let her thoughts slide, "Yes! Of course!" They hug and a shock of electricity flew through his body to hers. Ross knew it was the perfect moment and he went in for a kiss. He kissed her, his girlfriend.

A knock is at the door breaking their kiss. "That must be the food." Laura goes to answer it. She opens the door but doesn't see the delivery guy, she sees a police officer. "Is everything okay officer?"

"I'm sorry to ruin your evening." The officer notices Ross in the room. "But I come to bring bad news."

"What's wrong?" Laura starts getting nervous.

"Is Damiano Marano your father?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Of course, when a police officer is at your doorstep something is always wrong.

"You're father has been in a terrible accident."

 **And that's the chapter! Ross and Laura are dating! Yay! But oh no! Laura's dad! Can I get 5 reviews? I usually don't ask but it's going slow. Review! Follow! Favourite! Have a good day and night!**


	4. Tour

**Thank You So Much for the reviews! More than I wanted! Okay, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

I finish packing my last set of bags. I take all of my bags to the front door. I sigh as I look at my apartment. I see Raini walking from the hallway and up to me. "So, this is it, huh?" Raini says.

"I'm going to miss you, R." I say.

"I'm going to miss you too." We both hug each other and I head out the door with all my bags in hand.

I don't know if you are confused or not but I think I should tell you the reason that I am leaving my apartment.

* * *

 **24 Hours Ago**

"My dad has been in an accident? Is he okay?" I ask in shock.

"He was in a car accident but he is fine. I just came to tell you the news. He will be out of the hospital in a week."

"Oh, thank God."

"Have a good evening you two."

I close the door and breath. Ross comes up to me and brushed my arms and then gives me a hug. I hug him back and feel the comfort that he is trying to give me. He looks at my back grabbing my face so that my eyes come in contact with his, "Laura, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nod my head multiple times and then start walking away. I move my hair out of my face in stress and fall on the couch. I put my hand over my forehead, "Is my face supposed to feel like this or is it just me?"

"Laura, you just got some terrible news. I pretty sure that you're not feeling too hot right now."

"I'm going to call him."

"That's probably a good idea. Hopefully, that will help relieve some of the stress."

I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial my father's number. After a few rings he picks up. "Dad! Are you okay? How are you doing? I just found out what happened."

"Laura, hello. I'm fine. The doctors have put me on some pain meds so I'm a feeling a little weird but I'm great. The doctors are letting me out of the hospital in a week."

"That's good. Feel better."

After about an hour of being on the phone with my dad we were able to catch up on a lot of stuff. I told him about how I met R5 and that I am now dating Ross. My dad warned me about the regular things about dating boys. My dad never agreed on any of my boyfriends that I had. He always thought that any boyfriend of mine would call for trouble, famous or not. I told him that he was a nice person and always put other people's needs before his own. My dad was glad to know that I was happy and if I was happy then he was happy. My dad was practically falling asleep over the phone so I had to let him go.

"Good bye dad. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good bye sweetheart." I hung up the phone and put it away.

"Well, from the looks of it, that was a pretty good conversation. Did the conversation with your dad help you?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

"Of course." Ross hugs me and I hug him back. He kisses me on the cheek and I blush. Suddenly Ross's phone starts buzzing. "I have to take it." I nod my head for him to go ahead and answer his phone. He walks away and I hear him talking a bit. "Really? That's awesome! Why now? For sure! When? So soon? One person? Great! See you soon!"

"What was that about? Sounds like you're excited about something."

"I just got a call about tour dates."

"Oh, that's awesome. When does it start?"

"They had some trouble with the scheduling and there was a kink in the machine and they started the tour tomorrow in Los Angeles."

"Oh."

" _You_ get a VIP pass melady."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. You're my girlfriend!" She kisses him.

The next day at the concert

I got to join R5 in a ride to the concert, IN A LIMO! A freaking limousine! We all walked to the back of the stage and R5 set up for the concert. A little bit later they all went up on stage with the crowd screaming their name. I danced to the brilliant music they were playing. At the end of the concert I was called on stage. I was called on stage! Me! Laura Marano.

I walked up in front of the stage and Ross told me to sit on a chair in the middle of the stage. "R5 Family, I would like to introduce someone who is very important to me! Some of you may have heard of her from some of my posts but I wanted to do a more formal greeting. This Laura Marano, and she is my girlfriend." Suddenly the crowd started screaming and chattering and clapping. Many different things at the exact same time. Music started playing and Ross started singing. He was singing to me. The band was playing slow music while Ross played an acoustic guitar. I teared up through the entire performance. He finished singing and then the crowd started screaming their heads off. He kissed me in front of everyone and it was amazing! After the concert he took me backstage.

"So, I guess this is it. You're leaving for tour." I say sadly.

"No." I gave him a confused face. "I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"I want you to come on tour with me. Will you?"

"Ross, I don't know. This is all too soon."

"What's the worst that could happen? Besides, we just got together and I want to be with you."

"Okay, fine. I'll go with you!"


	5. Performance Night!

I can't believe I'm on tour with my boyfriend Ross Lynch! He is the best person in the world. He is so nice, and very grateful for what he has. We are currently a couple hours away from our destination. Ross and I are eating our dinner. I usually call it supper but Ross calls it dinner. After finishing our food we go and clean our dishes off. Right after Ross and I do, everyone else on the bus goes and does the same thing with their plate. Ross grabs his guitar and hands it to me. "Here, play me something."

"How did you know that I played guitar?" I ask with a smile on my face as I grabbed the guitar from his hands.

"If I'm being entirely honest here, it was a total guess."

"Well, I would love to play something on this guitar of yours."

I start playing with the string a but to see If it was in tune for my song and it was perfectly done correct. No tuning needed to be done. I close my eyes and start playing the song. The song and the notes came natural to me. I start singing the lyrics. "Never known anyone like you before. Someone who can make me smile when I'm falling down on. The floor..." I finish singing the rest of the song and I look up to see the whole band start to clap, including Ross.

Rydel comes to sit next to me, "Oh, my gosh Laura. You have a very amazing voice and you are an amazing guitarist. Do you ever considering performing?"

"Yeah, just a little. I never thought of getting anywhere."

"How about I talk to the manager about you performing with us at the next concert?"

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yeah!"

The next day we finally arrives at our destination. Ross comes up to me from backstage. "How well do you know that song you played for us on the bus?"

"Everything. I wrote it."

"Really? That's amazing! You're so talented!"

"Thanks."

"This is even better."

"Why?"

"How would you like to perform that song for tomorrow nights show? The band would have let you perform tonight's opening but the manager thought that it would have been too soon of notice."

"Oh, my god! Seriously! That would be awesome!"

"So, is that a yes?" Ross smiles.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

"It's time for everyone to go on stage soon. I'll see you after the show." Ross gives me a quick kiss and then leaves to where the band is. I listen in a bit and overhear them cheering, "Ready, Set, Rock!"

I hear the audience screaming and then music started blaring. I started hearing Ross' voice in the microphone and instantly heard which song they were playing. "Something felt so good when you said my name. All that I want from you, is to feel the same. Stay for the night, I want to show you what the real you is like…" I heard Ross' voice echo through the room and through my ears. His voice sounded so sexy. They played more songs after that and I was just having the time of my lives.

After their concert we all went back onto the bus and celebrated a great show tonight. It started to get late so we ate some food and then everyone went to bed, well except for me. I stayed up and sat on the couch in front of the window and looked through it. I had so much on my mind that night. It was like I'm on a rollercoaster that has multiple stops but has nothing to do with the rollercoaster. But in fact, if this makes any sense, does. I'm too tired to even think right now. I check my phone and it reads that it is 2am. Laura, why are you still awake, you crazy. I suddenly heard a quiet shuffling noise come from behind me and turn my head to see Ross come and sit next to me. "Hey." He said softly with a smile on his face. "What are you still doing up? It's really late." He put his arms around me from behind.

I grab his arms and lay my chin on them, "Can't get to sleep. I have so many thoughts going through my head right now."

"Want to come sleep with me? It's more comfortable in my bed."

I turn around to face Ross and put my arms on his shoulders, "What do you think everybody else would think if they saw me in your bed?"

"Who cares what they think? I just want you next to me tonight. I'm so glad that you came on tour with me."

"Me too. It's been a major experience. And I get to spend it with you." I kiss Ross softly on the lips.

"Same." He smiles. I stand up and grab Ross' hand. "Where are you going?"

"To your bed. I'm tired."

"Yay." Ross says happily yet quietly because he didn't want to wake anyone up on the bus.

The following morning breakfast was being made by Stormie. "Good morning everyone." I said. Everyone said good morning to me and I sat next to Rydel. I noticed the bus moving so we already must be on our way to the next destination.

"So, Laura, want to go shopping at the mall when we get to our next stop?" Rydel asks me.

"Will we have time? You know, with the travelling and then setting up the stage and everything?"

"Oh, we will be there in half an hour. We'll have tons of time to go shopping."

"Oh, yay!"

I finish eating and then see Ross sit down next to me. "Got any plans today when we get to our stop?"

"Actually, Rydel invited me to spend the day with her and go shopping." I answer.

Ross raises his eyebrows, "Oh, sounds fun?"

"Very." Rydel says.

I start getting ready for the day. I get dressed and put in my make up. I hear the bus start to slow down and then it shuffled a but when it came to a full stop. I put my make up away and enter the main part of the tour bus. "Laura, we're stopped! Let's head out!" I heard Rydel call out for me. I smile. This is going to be a fun day.

We arrived at the mall and already fan girls came up to both of us. "Can we have your guys' autographs?" We kindly accepted and signed what they wanted. "We're going to your concert tonight!" One of them said.

"Well, I hope you have fun!" Rydel says.

"Thanks!"

We walk along and Rydel and I both look at each other when we found a shoe store, "Shoes!" We both said at the same time. It was like we could read each other's minds or something. We ran into the store and started looking at all the amazing shoes. I find these cute silver sparkly heels. "You should get those." Rydel says to me.

I look at the price, "I couldn't possibly afford these. They are way too expensive. I'll just find another pair that doesn't cost as much."

"I'll pay for them. You need something to wear for your performance tonight."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." She takes them from my hands. "I'm going to buy these pair as well." She grabs a pair of red heels. We head to the check out.

"The total comes to $436." The lady says.

"Rydel!" I scold her.

"What?" She pays the lady with her credit card.

"I can't believe you just payed $436 dollars for a pair of high heels." I told her as we walked out of the store.

"It's okay. Let's go to another store. How about that one? We can get you a new outfit to perform in tonight."

"Okay. But I'm paying for it this time."

We walk into a dress store and a lady comes up to us, "Hello, how can I help you too?"

"We are looking for an outfit she can wear for her performance tonight."

"I think I have just the thing." We follow her to a part of the store and she shows me a dress that is pink and has white stripes on it with a blue outline.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes." I go to the back room and the lady unlocks a changing room for me and I try it on. I walk out and Rydel's jaw drops.

"Oh, my God! You look so gorgeous!" Rydel says in awe.

"It is. And it fits perfectly. I think I'm going to get it."

"Great." I take it off and go pay for it. It was just in my price range. After that we head to the hotel. "You are going to be staying in my room."

"Awesome!" I say. We start getting ready for the concert. "I'm so nervous for performing tonight."

"You're going to do amazing!"

"Thanks." I do my hair and makeup along with Rydel and put on my dress. We get in the limo and head to the concert. We arrived there and I saw Ross and came up to him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Ross jokes.

"It's still Laura under here." I joke back.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Stage in five." A guy came up to us.

"I have to go. I'm coming up from under the stage."

"That's so cool. Have fun and good luck!"

"Thanks!"

I go to under the stage and I put on a headset and they hand me my guitar. I hear a guy say, "five, four, three, two, one." I take a deep breath and the box starts to go up and suddenly I'm on the stage. I start playing my guitar and singing. After I finish singing everyone starts clapping their hands and cheering. I head of stage and Ross gives me a hug.

"That was so fun and amazing and cool and I can;t find the words to explain that experience."

"I'm glad you had fun. See you after the show?"

"Good luck!"

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and he heads up on stage with the rest of the band.

Suddenly my phone started to buzz. I look down and see that an unknown number was calling me. I walked into Ross' dressing room because I was allowed and answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Is this Laura Marano?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm your father's doctor. You need to get here right away. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time."


	6. See You Later

I hang up the phone in shock. I walk back to where I was before. I just stand in shock. Why is this happening? Why can't everyone be happy for at least a second. Ross comes back from his performance and gives me a hug. "That was so much fun!" He smiles but then that smile disappeared into concern. He noticed the emotion on my face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe this is happening." I say. I turn around but Ross follows putting his hands on my shoulders so that he can look me in the eye.

"Hey. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I just got off the phone with my dad's doctor."

"And?"

"And my dad's life is at risk."

"What?" Ross says shocked.

"I have to go home."

"This can't be happening. After everything?"

"I'm sorry. I have no choice. I'm leaving the first flight possible."

"I'll come with you."

"What? No. You're on tour right now. I can't have you cancel the tour because of me."

"I'll just post-pone it for a little."

"No, Ross. I don't want you letting down your fans for me. You need to be here. I need to be their. I think this is a sign."

"A sign for what?"

"That we shouldn't be together."

"What? Laura, no. No, it's not. We are meant to be together."

"Ross." I sigh and start walking away when Ross grabs my arm. "Ross, I have to get on a flight." He pulls me into him and he kisses me with so much passion. I grab around his neck and kiss him back. His arms wrapped around my back. I walk away. I decide to never look back because if I look back at Ross I'm afraid I'll won't be able to leave.

As I'm walking I bump into Rydel. "Hey, we're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Rydel, I'm leaving." I say.

Her face goes lost. "What? What are you talking about?"

"My dad's in trouble. I have to get on a flight home."

"Seriously? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I said goodbye to Ross. Say goodbye to everyone for me?"

She gives me a big hug, "I'm going to miss you sister."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Let me at least get you a ride to the airport."

"You're on tour though."

"Not me." Moments later a limo comes rolling up. "This." The limo driver rolls his window down and Rydel says to him, "Hey, Jerry, can you drive my amazing friend to the airport?"

"Sure can."

"Are you serious?" I ask in awe.

"I would never joke about a limo ride. And you deserve it."

"Thanks so much!" I gave Rydel one last hug and then hop in the limo.

"Don't be a stranger." She says with a smile on her face.

"I'll try not to." I laugh then close the door. "Hey, Jerry, you do know where you are taking me right?"

"To the airport." He says.

I look around my surrounding in awe. This is crazy. My life has been crazy. I arrive at the airport and find the soonest flight. I sit on the bench and wait till it's my flight. After waiting for a little bit I overheard, "Flight 188 will be taking flight in 30 minutes." That was my flight. I get up and go to the airport security.


	7. Love Comes From A Far Distance!

**This is going to be a short final chapter! Sorry about that but you guys will love the ending. Also this story was based on a dream I had with Ross haha. Well the idea of the story and the ending.**

* * *

I get on the plane and put away my luggage and find my seat. The pilot's voice comes on, "We will be leaving shortly, please find your seats and buckle up." I buckle up and get comfortable in my chair. The plane starts to take off and I am ready to go back home. I'm really going to miss Ross and everyone else.

 **Ross's POV**

I'm currently sitting in the tour bus. I'm supposed to be celebrating another great night but I can't because they one person I love celebrating with is not here. I really miss Laura and she has only been gone for two hours. Riker comes over to me, "Hey, don't be down. I'm sure she'll be back."

"I highly doubt that. I'm probably never going to see her ever again."

"I'm sorry."

I sigh, "I miss her so much. I miss her smile, her laugh, her sense of humour, I miss her everything. We use to play music together and it felt like we were the only people in the world. Like, it was only the two of us and we could do anything!"

"Ah man. The bug has bit you." He pats me on the back.

"What bug?"

"The love bug. You're in love with Laura, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I have no clue. My move right now is to just lay here and forget what just happened." I fall onto the couch.

"You know there are other moves."

* * *

 **Two Month's Later**

 **Laura's POV**

It has been a month and a half since my father got out of the hospital. I am so glad that he is healthy again. I am currently reading a magazine in the living room with my dad watching TV across from me. "Laura, why don't you go hang out with some of your friends?"

"No, Im fine. I'd rather be here with you."

"You can't live here forever. You need to go home. In L.A. with Raini."

"But I'm waiting for you to-"

"Sweety, I am going to be fine. The doctors told me that I am free to do whatever I want weeks ago. Aside from lots of exercise."

"But-"

"Honey, you need to go home."

"Not yet." I say. He sighs and I just go back to reading my magazine.

The next day I did the same thing. I went to the shop and bought the new issue of my favorite magazine. I got back home and it just started raining, a lot. I sat on the couch and read. I flip through a few pages and got to the fourth page. It read, 'Pop band, R5 takes a break on their tour for some personal time.' then a picture of them all. I was totally confused. Why would they take a break? They said it was for personal reasons. What were those reasons? I hope everyone is okay. I read again, 'The only thing that Ross said was, We are taking a break. They're are some things that I need to do.' This scares me. I really hope everything is alright.

I heard a really loud honk of a horn come from the front of the house. They kept honking. This was really pissing me off. My dad was taking a nap! I ran to the front and started yelling, "Can you stop honking your horn and-!" I stopped yelling and was in shock. It looked like the same bus that R5 used for their tour. And they same as in their faces were on it. I hear the door slam close and a figure walk around. I froze in shock. "Ross?"

"Yes, it's me, in the flesh!"

I run up to him and and almost tackle him to the ground. I jump in his arms and my legs wrapped around him. I give him the biggest kiss of a lifetime. "How did you know where I was?"

"I little birdy told me."

"Who was that bird?"

"Me." A familiar voice speaks. I look up and see Raini standing behind Ross. I run up to her and hug her.

"Oh, my God! I've missed you so much."

"You too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ross wanted to know where you were. He has to tell you something. In person. So I told him."

I turn around to look at Ross with a smile, "What couldn't say over the phone but instead travel halfway across the country?"

He smile nervously while Raini pulls out an umbrella leaving us in the pouring rain. "I love you, Laura." Butterflies when through me. I kiss him so good.

"I love you too!" I kiss him more.

"We should get you guys inside. We're all going to get sick."

* * *

 **And that's the end! Did you guys like it, love it, hate it? Let me know in the reviews! Go read my new story if you're craving a good supernatural fanfic. Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, and followed! Love you guy so much! Bye!**


End file.
